


Opposite Of Alone

by aban_ataashi



Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [23]
Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: F/M, God Squad - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:41:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi
Summary: Time, she knows, is a precious thing.
Relationships: Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)
Series: Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4
Collections: TTRPG Godsquad





	Opposite Of Alone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bazylia_de_Grean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts).



> For the Softer World Prompt:  
>  _We talk in the dark as we fall asleep, and we are objects in the night sky outside of time. (it is the exact opposite of alone.) ___

It’s odd, how quickly it becomes normal for Nona to be in two places at once every time she falls asleep.

Each night, Nona defies space and time to return to Thaos, even as her body stays sleeping in the camp. It’s an odd thing, to be able to speak to him, to touch him, while she knows they aren’t truly in the same room. It’s even stranger to lie with him and let the sounds of his breathing in the dark lull her to sleep when she knows she is already dreaming.

Nona does not know precisely what magic it is that allows this to happen, but she is grateful. Time, she knows, is a precious thing. And with the work they do, she already knows that time is something of which she and Thaos will never have quite enough. And so she stays awake-in-her-dream as long as she can, lying next to him, committing this moment to memory before the morning comes and ends it.

She has to go back eventually, of course. A dream, even one that’s more than just a dream, can’t last forever. They both have to return to the real world, where they must work and serve and be apart from each other. But for now, they are here. For now, they are together. For now, that is enough.


End file.
